


we come from the same star

by iplixr



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iplixr/pseuds/iplixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're all made of stars. </p><p>maybe we came from the same one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we come from the same star

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I couldn't get out of my head. So, here's a short fic.

“We’re all made from stardust,” his mother had told him. Jack didn’t quite understand her at the time, she had explained it in terms of atoms and particles and Jack was only eight years old. He loved space, looking wide eyed at the sky, his young mind trying so hard to understand the complexities and vastness of the space above him. When you’re young and in love with space, being told you’re made of stars is a pretty big deal, even if you can’t fully comprehend it. 

He was made of stars.

***

When Jack was twenty-four, he met a boy. 

He was a mess of dark hair and deep brown eyes. Even though they were dark in colour in colour, his eyes held so much life. They were bright. Electric.  


Everything about him was electric. He commanded a room, all eyes would be on him. He was smart and funny, and so alive in a way Jack had never really seen in a person before. All attention would be focussed on him, but he never let this alter him, he wasn’t big-headed or rude, in fact, he was the humblest person Jack had ever known. And Jack could immediately tell that this boy loved everything so deeply and entirely.

Much like the never-ending cosmos, he was something of a mystery. Indescribable. Beautiful.

Mark Fischbach was made of stars. 

***

Jack and Mark became fast friends, sharing a love for video games, and a passion for space. Both of them were kind and caring, both in need of friend. Both of them lived with their heart on their sleeve.

Jack felt this undeniable pull towards Mark. It was unlike anything he’d felt before. He tried to tell himself it was Mark’s naturally magnetic personality. Everyone loved him. He was like the human embodiment of sunshine after days of grey cloud. He was water after a drought. He was the familiar smell of home after weeks away. 

He was wonderful.

And Jack was in love him.

***

They were driving in the dead of night. 

Mark had come over at 1am. Jack was still awake, just like Mark had known he would be. It was a well-known fact that Jack was a night owl.

“Trust me?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, his hand extended towards Jack. 

Jack stared at him for a moment, completely bewildered. His mind was racing, one hundred questions forming in his head. He met Mark’s eyes, sparkling in the pale moonlight, full of a pure, unadulterated kind of joy. Jack's thoughts were silenced. Who was he to deny his incredibly handsome friend who’d come all this way at one in the morning?

Jack took his hand, and felt his skin come alive.

Mark led Jack to his car and drove.

It felt like they were driving forever, the darkness extending on for years. Jack knew this was an illusion, the darkness making the areas around them seem vast and foreign. Jack wouldn’t mind being with Mark forever, even if they are stuck in the early morning darkness of a crisp, April night for the rest of their days. He’d go anywhere with Mark. He wanted to be with him wherever he went. 

Damn Mark’s magnetic pull.

Jack tried in vain to get Mark to tell him where they were going. Mark insisted that Jack trust him. And obviously Jack did, but it’s still a bit odd to have your best friend turn up late at night, with no explanation whatsoever.

They drove for a bit longer.

Jack rested his head against the cool glass of the window, his eyes glancing up at the sky. It was clear out. And as they moved further away from civilisation, more and more stars seemed to appear, as if coming out of nowhere. The moon was full and bright, illuminating their silhouettes in the darkness. 

It wasn't long before Mark pulled up, going into the trunk of the car, grabbing blankets and a picnic basket. 

“C’mon!” He said excitedly, nodding his head in the direction of a large field.

Mark had brought him all this way to stargaze. 

Jack felt his heart melt. 

He was so in love with Mark. 

Of course, Jack hadn't told him this. Mark would never like him back. Not in that way, at least. They were friends, best friends even. Jack would never ever want to ruin that. Even if it meant he could feel his heart breaking every time his was struck with the reality that he would never be anything more than a friend to Mark.

By the time Jack had caught up with him, Mark had already set out a cosy bed of blankets and pillows. Jack smiled brightly, settling himself down next to the older man. 

“Which constellation is your favourite?” Mark whispered looking up at the sky. Jack wasn’t quite sure which was his favourite, he loved them all. The mythology behind them was endlessly fascinating to him. 

When no reply came, Mark looked over at Jack. Even in the darkness, Jack could feel his piercing gaze. He suddenly felt self-conscious, Mark’s eyes were boring into him, looking at him so intently, as if he were trying to memorise every aspect of Jack’s face. 

Jack was about to make a smart remark to diffuse the tension. 

Then Mark kissed him. 

It was soft and delicate, as if Mark believed Jack would break under his touch. After the initial shock, Jack began kissing him back, raising his hand to gently caress Mark’s cheek. As they pressed their bodies closer together, Jack couldn't help but feel like they just fit together. Like the last two pieces of a puzzle. 

Jack wanted to live in this moment forever. Just him and Mark, the two of them joined together, allowing the rest of the world to completely melt away. 

They could be infinite. Just like the sky above them. 

***

Mark and Jack were in love. 

They were as close as two people could be. Anyone could see that they were made for each other. They each made the other better.

One night, while they were in bed, Jack resting his head on Mark's chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat, Mark had whispered "You're made of stars"

Jack smiled softly at his boyfriend. "That means you are too" he replied.

"Maybe we came from the same star." He said.

Jack pondered on this for a while. If that were true, then perhaps they were always destined to meet. They'd been together since the beginning of this world. Maybe they'd been together in past lives. Would they be together in the next one? Maybe they were truly infinite. And unstoppable force, always intended to be together. 

"We definitely came from the same star." Jack concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something like this in ages so this is kinda meh? I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
